


Somewhere Only We Know

by echronus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echronus/pseuds/echronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock在尋找他的歸屬。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AprilforSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/gifts).



> Spock第一人稱。  
> 靈感來自Keane的同名歌曲（官方譯名為秘密基地），可一起搭配服用。  
> 另有姊妹篇〈Light Up Your Sky〉，不過獨立看不影響理解劇情。

哪個地方屬於我，我屬於哪個地方？

這個問題之於我是個永遠無解的問題。

我同時屬於兩個世界，卻又不屬於其中一個。

母親曾說我是屬於兩個世界的孩子，但真相是—— _兩個世界都不屬於我。_

 

***

 

父親替我選定的連結對象，T’Pring，我與她未曾謀面，但我相信父親做出的選擇是最為符合邏輯的。父親是純粹的瓦肯人，純粹的瓦肯人不會做出錯誤的判斷，即使他娶了一位人類，那也是基於邏輯的選擇。

 

連結儀式的前一天，母親蹲下與我平視。明日我即年滿七歲，已經是成人了，母親以對待孩童的方式對我是不符邏輯的，但由於母親是人類，我能理解她無法遵循邏輯行事。

 

「Spock。」

 

母親的聲音極其輕柔，細微到只有瓦肯人的聽力能捕捉到，我不明白母親微笑的臉上盛著悲傷的眼所為為何。我等待著母親的下文，但她只凝視著我不發一語。想必是我的臉上露出疑惑的表情，母親將她的雙手輕撫上我的臉頰。

 

「喔，我的孩子，我只希望你能得到幸福。」

 

瓦肯人不會感到幸福，真要說的話，只要能遵循而不違背Surak的教誨，對瓦肯人來說就是幸福。鑑於我的血統，可以預見我永遠得不到瓦肯式的幸福；而母親對於幸福的定義與瓦肯人大相逕庭，理所當然地我也得不到人類式的幸福。

 

但我依舊是我，我想目前這就夠了。

 

***

 

儀式失敗了，T’Pring宣稱我的心靈一片渾沌而無序。

 

眾人認為這是我的人類血統所致，母親為此很是自責，但我從她臉上看到了寬慰——母親不希望我和T’Pring連結。我能理解人類會毫無原因地對他人抱有成見，即使T’Pring是我能所擁有最合適的對象。

 

***

 

父親因為外交事務需要到地球，他聲稱母親需要「散心」欲攜她同往，而母親詢問我同行的意願。

 

那個母親口中的故鄉——地球，有別於紅色的瓦肯，有著蔚藍的天空、湛藍的海。而瓦肯星上沒有海，只有一座被母親稱之為「小湖」的內陸湖。

 

我暗自對母親口中的藍色星球懷著嚮往，而瓦肯人不嚮往任何事物，這又是一個我並非純粹瓦肯人的證據。我向母親表達了我欲同行的意向，母親笑顏逐開的樣子讓我的心裡泛起不合邏輯的溫暖。

 

***

 

星聯外交晚宴上，Kelvin號的艦長夫婦邀請我們至他家做客。在有大使館可供休憩的情況下前去他人府上打擾是不合邏輯的，但母親低聲說這是外交上必要的禮尚往來行為，因此我並無表達任何意見。

 

艦長夫婦的小兒子年紀與我相仿，也許再小一點。他說他的父親派他來陪我玩，我告知他瓦肯人不需要陪伴，而我也不「玩」。但他充耳不聞，拉著我的手說要帶我去他的秘密基地，他從來沒讓其他人去過，但他喜歡我的尖耳朵，所以他想帶我去。

 

人類幼童不明瞭瓦肯人是觸覺型心靈感應生物，所以對於他的舉動我並不感到冒犯。但我並無一窺他人秘密基地的欲望，因此我盡可能禮貌地婉拒。那男孩聞言轉過身眐眐地盯著我，而那是我第一次親眼所見藍色的虹膜，就如地球的海般深邃的湛藍。

 

男孩趁我語塞時拉著我就跑，如果我硬煞停下來他可能會因此受傷，於是我順從地讓他拉著跑，這是合乎邏輯的行為。

 

_而瓦肯星上沒有海。_

 

***

 

後來我曾懊悔當時沒有詢問那男孩的名字，而懊悔無濟於事。

詢問母親可能可以得到答案，但即使知道了也於事無補。

不會再見，不知道也無妨。

 

***

 

「你不必是瓦肯人，你也不必是人類。你就是你，Spock。」

這是我第二次聽到這句話。 

母親曾說如果我遇見第二個人這麼對我說，我便可以把心交給他。

前提是——對方想要收下。

但我心已鑴其名。

 

***

 

我從未敢奢望的海如今對我敞開，手指不禁微顫地覆上融合點。

而我發現回到了那秘密基地，波光粼粼的池塘邊，大樹上的樹屋。

_「Spock，你是這裡唯一的客人喔！」_

細節原已模糊的回憶瞬間清晰起來。

 

***

 

我曾認為宇宙中沒有我的歸屬之處，就像隨著引力被牽引著的彗星。身處瓦肯便被瓦肯的引力吸附著；身處地球就被地球的引力吸附著。吸附著——但不是歸屬。

曾經母親是我的錨點，而我愚蠢至極直到失去了才發現。

而我曾以為Nyota能成為那個錨點，但那是一次徒勞無功的嘗試，我因此對她滿懷歉意。

 

如今，有一個地方屬於我，只屬於我的地方。

那被人稱之為秘密基地的地方，只有我去過的地方。

 

_只有我們知道的地方。_

_T’hy’la_ _，那是你的心。_

 

 

-Fin-


End file.
